<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Necklace by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133129">The Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_'>_DM_ (DarthMyrrh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Troy (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>หรือนี่จะเป็นชะตาของข้า... ลาคีซิสตัดสินใจแทนข้าแล้วหรือไร คำพูดของท่านแม่เมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ยังดังก้องอยู่ในความทรงจำ</p>
<p>"หากเจ้าไป เจ้าจะไม่ได้กลับมาเจอหน้าข้าอีก"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Troy 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Published: Onering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="AlignJustify">ชายหาดที่ทอดยาวสุดลูกหูลูกตาสะท้อนไอแดดจ้าตัดกับพื้นทะเลใสกระจ่างที่นอนสงบนิ่งกั้นเส้นขอบฟ้า ขอบฟ้า… ข้าได้ยินคำนี้มาตั้งแต่เยาว์ ในเรื่องเล่า ในตำนาน ในบทสวดสรรเสริญเหล่าเทพ เขาว่ากันว่าหากพ้นเส้นขอบฟ้าไปจะเป็นอาณาเขตที่มนุษย์ไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ก้าวผ่าน ดินแดนแสนไกลที่แม้ใครอาจเอื้อมถึงก็คงมิได้ผ่านกลับมา เว้นแต่ว่าจะมีอำนาจพิเศษ หรือเป็นที่โปรดปรานของเหล่าทวยเทพยิ่งกว่าคนธรรมดาเท่านั้น</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">ว่ากันว่าท่านแม่ของข้าเป็นหนึ่งในมนุษย์พิเศษเหล่านั้น เขาว่ากันว่าท่านเคยไปที่นั่น เคยข้ามผ่านอิเรบัสลงไปถึงดินแดนทาร์ทารัสพร้อมกับข้าที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขน เด็กๆ ในวังโจทย์ขานกันว่าพลังแห่งสติกซ์เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้ข้าแข็งแรงเหนือใคร แต่เมื่อข้าพยายามถามความจริง สิ่งที่ข้าได้รับจากท่านแม่ก็มีเพียงแต่รอยยิ้มลึกลับกับคำสั้นๆ "คำตอบรอเจ้าอยู่ที่เส้นขอบฟ้า อะคิลีส"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">ท่านแม่เป็นคนเช่นนั้นเสมอ สวยงามหากแต่ชวนฉงน มีเมตตาหากแต่น่าเกรงขาม คำพูดจากปากของท่านบ่อยครั้งเป็นดั่งประกาศิตที่ทุกคนต้องทำตาม ต่อให้เป็นกษัตริย์เพเลอัสผู้ยิ่งใหญ่แห่งเพเทีย หลายครั้งที่คำเปรยของท่านเป็นดั่งคำทำนายอนาคตที่แม่นยำราวกับท่านเป็นอีกร่างหนึ่งของลาคีซิส แต่ไม่บ่อยนักที่ท่านจะเอ่ยปากพยากรณ์ถึงแม้จะมีคนอ้อนวอนเพียงไร</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">จะมีอำนาจหยั่งรู้ฟ้าดินหรือไม่ ข้าก็คุ้นชินกับอาการสงวนคำของท่านเสียจนเลิกพยายามจะคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบอะไร ยิ่งเติบใหญ่ ข้ายิ่งรู้สึกว่าคำกล่าวของชาวเมืองคงมาจากการที่ท่านแม่คาดการณ์ได้อย่างมีเหตุผลแม่นยำเท่านั้น หาใช่พลังพิเศษต่างจากคนธรรมดาทั่วไปไม่ สำหรับข้าท่านแม่ก็เป็นท่านแม่ธีทิสผู้เปี่ยมด้วยความรักแก่ลูกชายคนเดียวของท่าน หาใช่นางอัปสรบุตรีแห่งท้องทะเลตามที่เขาว่ากัน</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">หากเป็นนางอัปสรจริง เหตุใดจึงยังต้องมาเดินท่อมๆ เก็บเปลือกหอยอยู่แก่สายตาข้าอย่างนี้เล่า</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"ข้าจะทำสร้อยคอเปลือกหอยให้เจ้า แบบเดียวกับที่ข้าเคยทำตอนที่เจ้ายังเยาว์กว่านี้" นางกล่าวเมื่อข้าก้าวเข้าไปใกล้</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">สร้อยคอเปลือกหอยสีขาวเป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่สิ่งที่ข้าจำได้แม่นยำจากวัยเด็กอันค่อนข้างสับสน ท่านแม่สวมสร้อยเส้นนั้นให้ข้าในวันที่ข้าจะถูกส่งตัวไปเรียนวิทยาการที่เทือกเขาเพลิออน เป็นการจากบ้านยาวนานครั้งแรกของข้า "เก็บสร้อยนี้ไว้เป็นสิ่งแทนตัวแม่ อะคิลีส เมื่อใดที่เจ้าคิดถึงแม่ สัมผัสสร้อยเส้นนี้แล้วเราจะสื่อถึงกัน สร้อยนี้จะปกป้องดูแลเจ้าแทนแม่"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">ข้าหวงแหนสร้อยเส้นนั้นเสียจนเป็นเรื่องที่ศิษย์ร่วมสำนักคนอื่นๆ ต่างพากันล้อเลียน ไม่ว่าสร้อยเส้นนั้นจะมีเวทมนตร์สามารถคุ้มครองผู้สวมใส่ได้จริงหรือไม่ ข้าก็มิได้ถอดมันออกจากคอตลอดเวลาหลายปีที่ข้าจากบ้านไป แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่าน สร้อยเส้นนั้นก็เลือนหายไปพร้อมกับการเวลาที่เปลี่ยนเด็กชายตัวน้อยให้เป็นข้าในวันนี้ และนำพาความชรามาสู่ราชินีแห่งเพเทีย</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"ข้าจะตัดสินใจคืนนี้" ถึงข้าจะพูดเช่นนั้น แต่ในใจของข้าก็รู้ดีว่าคืนนี้การตัดสินใจของข้าขึ้นอยู่กับอะไร ข้าไม่สนใจหากใครจะไม่มีความสามารถที่จะรั้งภรรยาของตนไว้ได้ ข้าไม่สนใจหากใครจะหวังครอบครองอาณาจักรทั้งสองฟากฝั่งอีเจียน ข้าไม่สนใจแม้ภรรยาของออดิซิอุสจะอุ่นใจขึ้นหากมีข้าร่วมอยู่ในกองทัพเดียวกับผู้เป็นสามี ข้าสนใจเพียงแต่...</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"ข้าจะไปร่วมรบ" น้ำเสียงของเขาบอกว่าผู้พูดตัดสินใจแน่แน่ว และข้าควรจะรู้ดีกว่าใครทั้งหมดว่าเมื่อเขาคนนั้นปักใจกับอะไรแล้ว ยากยิ่งนักที่จะโน้วน้าวให้เป็นอย่างอื่น</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"เจ้ายังไม่พร้อม" แต่ถึงแม้ว่าข้าจะพูดเช่นนั้น น้ำเสียงของข้าคงแสดงความคร้านจะเถียงที่ทำให้ข้อความลดความน่าเชื่อถือลงไปไม่ใช่น้อย</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">ร่างในอ้อมแขนข้ายันตัวขึ้น "ใครๆ ก็บอกว่าข้าไปได้ ท่านลุงเพเลอัสก็สนับสนุน ท่านธีทิสก็ไม่ได้ห้าม แม้แต่ท่านออดิซิอุสยังบอกว่าหากท่านไม่ไป เขายังยินดีหากข้าจะไป มีแต่ท่านคนเดียวนั่นแหละที่ไม่อยากให้ข้าไป"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">ออดิซิอุส... ข้าทั้งรักทั้งชังกษัตริย์แห่งอิธากาคนนี้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก "ออดิซิอุสเห็นเจ้าประดาบกับข้าเพียงชั่วครู่ แต่ข้าเห็นเจ้ามาเกือบตลอดชีวิตของเจ้า เจ้าจะเชื่อเขามากกว่าข้างั้นรึ?"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"เพียงชั่วครู่ก็พอให้เขาเห็นฝีมือข้าที่ท่านมองข้ามอยู่เสมอ"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"สมรภูมิเมืองทรอยหาใช่ลานประลองกีฬา ดาบของเหล่าโทรจันหาใช่ดาบไม้ที่เอาไว้ฝึกแต่ไม่อาจทำอันตรายจริงจังได้ อันตรายมีเกินกว่าที่เด็กอย่างเจ้าจะคาดคิดมากนัก"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"ข้าไม่ใช่เด็ก!" เขาท้วงพลางลุกขึ้นไปเก็บอาภรณ์ที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่เต็มห้อง "เลิกทำเหมือนข้าเพิ่งหย่านมเสียที อะคิลีส ข้าไม่ใช่เด็กน้อยคนที่โดนแกล้งแล้ววิ่งร้องไห้ไปตามท่านแล้วนะ จริงที่ข้ายังมีเรื่องต้องเรียนรู้ แต่ท่านลุงเพเลอัสก็บอกเองว่าไม่มีวิธีใดที่จะเรียนรู้ได้ดีไปกว่าไปเรียนจากของจริง หากท่านตั้งใจจะสอนข้า ทำไมถึงปฏิเสธโอกาสที่ข้าจะได้ไปเรียนจากสงครามที่ยอดนักรบที่สามารถที่สุดในยุคจะไปรวมตัวกันเล่า" ดื้อรั้น มั่นใจในตัวเอง เปี่ยมไปด้วยทิฐิ พาโทรคลัสทำให้ข้านึกถึงตัวเองแล้วอดยิ้มไม่ได้</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"ข้าจะมีสมาธิรบได้อย่างไรหากเจ้าไปด้วย?" ข้ามิได้พูดปด ต่อให้ข้าคืออะคิลีสผู้แกล้วกล้า ข้ามิอาจห่วงหน้าพะวงหลังคอยปกป้องเขาและในขณะเดียวกันก็ต่อสู้กับข้าศึกไปด้วยได้</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"......." ไร้ซึ่งคำตอบ มีเพียงเสียงถอนหายใจหนักๆ ด้วยความขัดใจ ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมบรรยากาศชั่วครู่ "ข้าดูแลตัวเองได้" ดวงตาคู่นั้นแวววามแม้ในความสลัว มีเพียงแสงไฟรางจากคบเพลิงเบื้องนอกส่องผ่านช่องประตูที่เขาแง้มเปิดออกเท่านั้น "ท่านจะอนุญาตหรือไม่ ตัวท่านเองจะไปหรือไม่ ถึงอย่างไรข้าก็จะไปร่วมรบ" เพียงเท่านั้นแล้วพาโทรคลัสก็สาวเท้าจากไป</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">หรือนี่จะเป็นชะตาของข้า... ลาคีซิสตัดสินใจแทนข้าแล้วหรือไร คำพูดของท่านแม่เมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ยังดังก้องอยู่ในความทรงจำ</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"หากเจ้าไป เจ้าจะไม่ได้กลับมาเจอหน้าข้าอีก"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">เส้นขอบฟ้ายิ่งดูห่างไกลว้างเวิ้งเมื่อไร้หาดทรายเกาะแก่งมาคอยขนาบให้ยึดเทียบ ข้าทอดสายตามองนิ่งไปเบื้องหน้า เหล่าเมอร์มิดอนทหารกล้าต่างทำหน้าที่ฝีพายได้อย่างยอดเยี่ยม ไม่นานเรือที่มีใบสีดำของเราก็ล้ำขึ้นมานำหน้ากองทัพเรือของอะกาเมมนอน แต่เส้นขอบฟ้ายังราบเรียบว่างเปล่า ยังอีกนานกว่าจะถึงจุดหมาย</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">บุตรแห่งเมโนเอทิอุสยืนเกาะกราบเรือนิ่งมาตั้งแต่เริ่มจัดรูปขบวนเรือที่ไมซีนี เรือนผมสีฟางข้าวสะบัดพริ้วตามลมที่โบกตามคำสั่งของไซเฟอร์เทพแห่งลมตะวันตก การเดินทางไกลครั้งแรกย่อมทำให้ตื่นเต้นเสมอ ยิ่งนี่มิใช่การเดินทางธรรมดาแต่เป็นการร่วมรบกับเหล่ากษัตริย์นับร้อยพัน ล้วนแต่เป็นนักรบผู้เยี่ยมเชิงยุทธ ข้าไม่แปลกใจว่าเหตุใดเขาถึงกระหายที่จะมาร่วมในกองทัพนี้นัก หากข้ายังเยาว์และยังอ่อนต่อโลกเช่นเขาข้าก็คงจะเข้าร่วมอย่างไม่ลังเลเช่นเดียวกัน</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"จะพิสูจน์กำลังขาว่ายืนได้นานแค่ไหนรึไง?" ข้าพูดขึ้นหลังจากเขาทำเป็นไม่สนใจการเดินเข้ามาใกล้ของข้า</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">ดวงหน้าแดงก่ำเพราะไอแดดหันมาสบตาก่อนที่จะผินกลับไปจับที่กองเรือน้อยใหญ่ที่แล่นตามหลังดังเดิม "ข้าเพียงแต่อยากเก็บเกี่ยวทุกประสบการณ์ให้มากเท่าที่จะทำได้ เผื่อว่า..." เขาชะงักไปชั่วครู่ "ข้าไม่รู้ว่าอีกนานเท่าใดจึงจะมีการยุทธที่ยิ่งใหญ่เช่นนี้อีก หรือในช่วงชีวิตของเราอาจจะไม่ได้เห็นทัพเรือที่เกรียงไกรเพียงนี้อีกแล้วก็ได้"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"ท่านแม่บอกอะไรเจ้า" ก่อนที่เราจะออกจากเพเทีย ราชินีธีทิสแม่ของข้าดึงพาโทรคลัสผู้ซึ่งท่านเอ็นดูไม่ต่างจากบุตรของตนเองเข้าไปสวมกอดพลางกระซิบข้างหู และตั้งแต่นั้นพาโทรคลัสก็ทำสีหน้าเหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิดมิได้หยุด</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"มิได้... ท่าน..." คิ้วเรียวบนใบหน้าที่หันกลับมาขมวดน้อย ๆ "ท่านธีทิสเพียงตักเตือนให้ข้าทำตามคำสั่งของท่าน แต่..." เพโทรคลัสรู้จักข้าดีเกินกว่าที่จะเสี่ยงไม่ตอบตามความจริง "ท่านธีทิสพูดราวกับว่าเราจะไม่ได้กลับบ้านกันอีก"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">"เจ้ากลัวเหรอ พาโทรคลัส" ข้าสรุปคำตอบได้จากสีหน้าถึงเขาจะมิได้เอ่ยคำว่ากระไรก่อนที่จะหันกลับไปมองท้องทะเล แม้จะกระหายที่จะพิสูจน์ตัวเองในฐานะนักรบ แต่ประสบการณ์อันอ่อนด้อยก็มีส่วนทำให้ความมั่นใจลดลงได้เสมอ ความยังมิรู้ประสากับโลกกว้างเช่นนี้เองที่ทำให้น่าเอ็นดูยิ่งนัก ข้าพิศดูเบื้องหลังของเขานิ่ง ไม่นานดวงตาของเขาจะทอดลงมองร่างไร้วิญญาณของทั้งหมู่มิตรและศัตรู ดาบของเขาต้องดื่มเลือดเพื่อนมนุษย์เพื่อให้ผู้เป็นนายได้ชื่อว่าเติบใหญ่เป็นนักรบผู้กล้า ความกลัวจะถูกทดแทนด้วยความเฉยชาชินกับความตาย แล้วความอ่อนเดียงสานี้จะยังคงอยู่กับเขาไปได้อีกสักกี่วัน กี่เดือน กี่ปีกัน</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">แต่ข้าจะพยายามทุกวิถีทางให้เขายังคงความเยาว์ในจิตใจไว้ให้ได้นานที่สุด</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">สร้อยคอเปลือยหอยที่ท่านแม่ธีทิสสวมให้ข้าก่อนออกเดินทางจากเพเทียถูกปลดออก "สร้อยนี้จะคุ้มครองเจ้า" ข้าพูดคำเดียวกับที่ท่านแม่เอ่ยขณะที่สวมสร้อยลงบนลำคอของเขา สีขาวของสร้อยตัดกับสีผิวเนียนที่เริ่มกรำแดด เขากลับมาเผชิญหน้าข้า "จะดีหรือ... ท่านธีทิส..."</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">นิ้วชี้จรดที่ริมฝีปากของเขา เป็นสัญญาณมิให้พูดต่อ "ท่านธีทิสคงพอใจที่สร้อยนี้ได้อยู่กับเจ้า" ...หรืออีกนัยหนึ่ง ถึงท่านจะไม่ค่อยพอใจท่านก็คงไม่อาจฝืนความต้องการของข้าได้ ท่านแม่คงเข้าใจว่าเหตุใดข้าจึงมอบสร้อยแห่งธีทิสให้กับคนผู้นี้ "ให้สร้อยนี้ปกป้องดูแลเจ้าแทนข้า"</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">หากข้าจะไม่มีโอกาสได้กลับไปยังมาตุภูมิเพเทีย อย่างน้อยขอให้คนผู้นี้ได้ปลอดภัย ให้เขาได้กลับไปบอกเล่าเรื่องราวของข้าสืบชั่วลูกชั่วหลาน ให้สร้อยเปลือกหอยแห่งธีทิสเป็นพยานถึงความผูกพันที่ข้ามีต่อเขา ให้เรื่องราวของอะคิลีสแห่งเพเทียกับเหล่าเมอร์มิดอนผู้กล้าเป็นเรื่องเล่าในตำนาน ขับขานบทเพลงแห่งความทรงจำให้ก้องกังวานตราบนิรันดร์</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">
  <strong>- END -</strong>
</p>
<p class="AlignJustify">1040519 17.43</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- อิเรบัส (Erebus) และ ทาร์ทารัส (Tartarus) เป็นชื่อดินแดนสองส่วนของโลกหลังความตาย (Underworld) ค่ะ อิเรบัสเป็นส่วนหน้าที่เมื่อคนตายแล้วจะผ่านไปทันที ส่วนทาร์ทารัสจะอยู่ลึกกว่า เป็นส่วนที่เป็นที่อยู่ของฮาเดส เพราะฉะนั้นหลายครั้งจึงเรียกแทน Underworld ว่าทาร์ทารัสอย่างเดียว<br/>- ในทาร์ทารัสมีแม่น้ำสามสาย (ไม่นับ Acheron กับ Cocytus ที่เป็นแม่น้ำกั้น Underworld กับโลกเบื้องบน) สติกซ์ (Styx) เป็นหนึ่งในสามสายนั้น เป็นแม่น้ำแห่งสัตยสาบานที่เหล่าเทพใช้เวลาจะสาบานอะไรกันอ่ะค่ะ<br/>- เพเทีย (Pthia) เมืองของอะคิลีส สะกดตามหนังค่ะ ในหนังสือบางฉบับจะสะกดว่า Pythia และถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นน่าจะอ่านว่า "ไพเทีย" มากกว่า (เราว่าน่าจะเป็นอย่างหลัง เพราะว่าลูกชายของอะคิลีสก็ชื่อ Pyrrhus อ่ะ... เอิ๊ก)<br/>- ลาคีซิส (Lachesis) หนึ่งในสามพี่น้องโมอิราเอ (Moirae) แห่งกงล้อโชคชะตา (เรียกอีกอย่างว่าพี่น้อง The Fates) ค่ะ เป็นคนกลางที่มีหน้าทีกำหนดชะตาชีวิตระหว่างที่มนุษย์มีชีวิตอยู่<br/>- เขาเพลิออน (Mount Pelion) เป็นที่อยู่ของไครอน (Chiron) อาจารย์ของอะคิลีส แต่เนื่องจากเราจะพยายามไม่ให้มีพวกเทพเข้ามาเกี่ยวเลยไม่ได้บอกชื่ออาจารย์ เพราะไครอนเป็นเซนทอร์ (Centeur) นั่นเอง&lt;<br/>- พ่อของเพโทรคลัสชื่อเมโนเอทิอุส (Menoetius) ค่ะ<br/>- เซเฟอร์ (Zephyr) หนึ่งในสี่จตุรเทพ (ฮา) ผู้ควบคุมลมทั้งสี่ทิศ เป็นลูกน้องของเอโอลัส (Aeolus) ที่เป็นราชาแห่งลม (King of Winds) อีกที</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>